


Ladymonk Au

by TizzyMcWizzy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ladymonk au, adrien grows up with master fu, i dont know if ill keep that title, marinette grows up with the monks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TizzyMcWizzy/pseuds/TizzyMcWizzy
Summary: It's been two weeks since Ladybug felt her partner awaken. Two weeks of feeling the blows they take and the pain they feel in spasms during the night. But this night she feels something different in her heart than physical pain. She can feel her cat crying. She can feel herself wanting to cry with them. To cry for them.But she doesn't cry. Ladybug doesn't cry.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> based of this au thing by bannananorie  
> https://bannananorie.tumblr.com/post/614570133243019264/imagine-an-au-where-not-only-was-the-temple-and
> 
> I didn't really proof this so It might be bad oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since Ladybug felt her partner awaken. Two weeks of feeling the blows they take and the pain they feel in spasms during the night. But this night she feels something different in her heart than physical pain. She can feel her cat crying. She can feel herself wanting to cry with them. To cry for them.
> 
> But she doesn't cry. Ladybug doesn't cry.

It's been two weeks since Ladybug felt her partner awaken. Two weeks of feeling the blows they take and the pain they feel in spasms during the night. But this night she feels something different in her heart than physical pain. She can feel her cat crying. She can feel herself wanting to cry with them. To cry for them.

But she doesn't cry. Ladybug doesn't cry.

Tikki strokes her cheek. "You feel it don't you?" She whispers so quietly it sounds like a flutter of wind. Ladybug nods slowly. "Will you do something?" Tikki asks. It's a question she's been asking herself all night.

"I don't know." She croaks. What could she do? What should she do? Should she even do anything? Ladybug scratches her head. Who would be able to answer her questions?

She gets an idea. It's reckless and wrong by all accounts, but it pops into her head anyway.

"You do know, though." Tikki brushes away a strand of her hair. Ladybug nods again. "Just know, Ladybug, I'm willing to follow you in any decision you make." Tikki presses a small kiss to her cheek. Ladybug nods.

She'd be asking fate then. Maybe fate will have the answer she seeks.

"Tikki, spots on," Ladybug whispers, quieter than a mouse. She pauses for a breath, straining her ears to see if anyone heard. Nothing. Good.

Ladybug twists around in her cot, unclasping her yoyo and calling upon her lucky charm. Please give me something that will tell me what to do. Please, Fate, tell me what to do. What she receives is a small key. A key she's seen time and time again. The one that opens the last miracle box. Her blood pumps in her ears. She knows what to do, she knows what she has to do. The answer has been given, but is she ready to go through with it? She wishes she could ask Tikki, but she's locked away during her transformation. Then, she remembers what Tikki would tell her in their quiet moments together. Do what your heart tells you, Ladybug. Your heart will guide you to the right choice.

Ladybug is silent as she slides out of her cot and tiptoes down the hall. She's memorized every creak in the old temple floors by now from sneaking out to watch the stars. But her heart hammers in her ear and it takes all her willpower to control her breathing.

She stops in front of the door. It's a grand sliding wooden door with faded paint covering the front. Slowly, she looks around and slides the door open, walking in backward, checking for anyone in the hallways. Ladybug slides the door closed and releases a breath.

"Ladybug?" A voice asks. The girl in question spins around. A monk sits, back facing her, sitting cross-legged on a stone pillar, watching the miraculous box. "What are you doing here?"

She doesn't speak.

The monk turns to face her, eyes growing wide as he sees her mask. She doesn't know his name, none of the monks have given their names to her, but she recognizes this monk's face. He's one of the oldest men, and one of the kindest to her.

"I was just walking, that's all. I'll, I'll just be off to bed then," she whispers and reaches to slide the door open.

"Ladybug," he says firmly. She stops. "What have we told you about lying?" He asks.

"Not to." She answers.

"Then tell me the truth." He gestures for her to speak.

"Well, the thing is. I, I felt that I was being drawn to, to something." She shakes her head. "I don't know, and so I wanted to see what my Lucky Charm would give me, so I transformed." Ladybug rubs her hands together.

"What did your charm give you?" He asks, breaking the silence. She looks at him and holds up the key hesitantly. He gasps. "Come here, child." He waves her over. She walks over and holds the key out to him. He takes her hand and twists it to examine the key.

"It goes to the miracle box, doesn't it?" She whispers.

He nods and sighs deeply. "Ladybug, can I tell you something?" He holds her hand gently. She nods. "I don't really believe in the way we've trained you. I feel that the monks have become selfish for power in recent years. Do you remember your first Lucky Charm?" He asks.

"Yes, the pointed tower." It was strange, as soon as it fell into her hands the monks had taken her earrings from her. Those cold and lonely nights without Tikki were etched into her heart.

"I believe that the Lucky Charm is always right. That it is our duty as the guardians to listen to what the miraculous tell us. So, I will follow what the Lucky Charm tells you, Ladybug." He gives her a kind smile. "What is it telling you to do?"

She's taken aback. "It's, it's telling me to open the miracle box." She whispers, scared of what he'll say. But he doesn't berate her, he only smiles and turns around, gesturing for her to open the box with the key.

Ladybug puts the key in the box but doesn't turn it. "Are you sure?" She asks him.

"Are you sure, Ladybug?" He asks. His kind old eyes study her inquisitively.

Ladybug turns back to the box and takes a deep breath, turning the key. The box opens, the dusty yet incredibly powerful jewelry shine in the moonlight. She hovers a hand over the box. A small tugging in her stomach draws her hand towards the horse miraculous. She picks it up and holds it in the moonlight.

"The horse miraculous?" He asks. "Where will you go?"

She puts the glasses on. Kaalki whispers out of them and appears in the air before her. He blinks at her for a moment. "Ladybug?" He turns around and looks between the guardian and Ladybug. Then he turns and nods to her. "Take us where you need to go, Ladybug. To greatness and grandeur, I’m sure.” The god bows his head.

Ladybug nods to him and looks to the monk. "Is this alright?" She asks.

"That's up for you to decide, Ladybug." He puts a hand on her shoulder. "The Ladybug relies on her intuition. If you believe it's right, I trust the miraculous."

She takes a deep breath. "Okay then, Kaalki, Tikki, let's fuse." She transforms again, fusing the two miraculous. Fatigue fills her bones. She stumbles over a bit but quickly steadies herself. Ladybug takes a deep breath. "Voyage," she calls, grabbing her horseshoe and holding it up in her fist, forming the portal in front of her. She knows her destination. It's written in her bones.

She stares into the portal and looks back to the monk who gives her another kind smile. "Trust yourself, Ladybug."

Ladybug nods and gives him a hug. "Thank you for everything." She whispers before pulling back. He nods and shoos her away. A part of her is afraid of what they will do to him. But the sparkle in his eyes says he's ready to face whatever the other monks will give him. "Goodbye now."

"Goodbye, Mari-" She doesn't hear him finish his sentence as she steps through the portal. A new beginning. A new and terrifying step to the future.


	2. What's this feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Fu wakes up in a cold sweat. Heat clings to his back as he sits up quickly. He checks the time, 11:24 pm. Really? He got a nightmare that early? Adrien runs a hand through his hair and wipes his damp eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey boys im back with another chapter!   
> i didn't really proof this either so apologies,

Adrien Fu wakes up in a cold sweat. Heat clings to his back as he sits up quickly. He checks the time, 11:24 pm. Really? He got a nightmare that early? Adrien runs a hand through his hair and wipes his damp eyes.

"Nightmare again?" Plagg asks, rubbing sleep from his cat-like eyes and yawning wide.

"Yeah," he croaks. His voice is scratchy and dry from sleep. He lifts up his sheets and climbs out of bed. Making his way over piles of books and clothes on the floor he reaches the door. Sometimes he wishes he had his night-vision all the time, but alas, Adrien still has to be a normal boy in all this. 

He yawns and tries his hardest to walk down the steps as quiet as possible. Somehow his grandfather can move through this creaking old apartment in absolute silence. 

Moonlight spills into the kitchen casting a soft glow on everything as it reflects off the marble countertop. Plagg flies in front of him, diving into a cabinet with his cheese horde. Adrien shakes his head and finds a cup to fill with water.

"Do you remember what it was about?" Plagg asks, face filled with cheese.

Adrien takes a sip of water. "It's the same one again." Adrien shakes his head.

"The blonde lady?" Plagg swallows his cheese with a far to audible gulp.

Adrien nods his head and takes another sip of water. For the past couple of years, Adrien has had one reoccurring nightmare. Everything is black, then it's white, and then there's this blonde woman smiling at him, she's beautiful, but he can never seem to remember what she looks like, aside from the color of her hair. And then Adrien falls away, screaming. Same dream for what feels like 10 years. Its occurrence is on and off, but lately, he's been having the dream more and more often. 

He sighs and places the empty glass of water in the sink. "You're unusually quiet tonight." Adrien looks up at Plagg who's hovering in the air, still as a statue, staring out the window. "Plagg, Plagg, what's wrong?" Adrien leans over the sink to stare out the window. He doesn't see anything. "Plagg, what's-"

"Do you feel it?" Fu asks.

"AAAUGH!" Adrien yells and jumps back, slamming his side into the counter. "Jesus Christ, yéyé, don't sneak up on me like that," Adrien sighs deeply, leaning over and clutching his side.

"Don't be so easy to sneak up on then." His grandfather smiles cheekily and walks up next to him. "Do you feel it, sūnzi?" He asks, placing a hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"You mean the stabbing pain in my side? Yeah, I can feel it," Adrien groans and holds his abdomen.

"I mean the energy in the air, something is happening," Fu says, looking out the window thoughtfully. 

"Huh?" Adrien squinted his eyes.

"Jeez, you think after teaching you for 13 years you'd finally get it." Fu smacks Adrien's arm.

"Ow," Adrien winces, rubbing his arm. "Sorry, I'm not good at your old guardian magic or whatever." 

"It's not guardian magic, young master, it's miraculous magic." Wayzz corrects. 

"Right, cause there's a difference." Adrien sighs again.

"Plagg can feel it. Probably the best out of all of us." Fu turns to the cat kwami, who hasn't moved an inch.

"I sure as hell can feel it." Plagg snaps. "Though I'm not sure how I feel about it." His ears are pressed back and his tail is sticking out straight. 

"Something is happening, that's for certain." Wayzz remarks.

"Well, it's past my bedtime, so let's go to sleep, shall we?" Fu says Adrien on the back lightly.

"Wha- you're not gonna explain any of that?" Adrien blinks.

"If it is important, then you'll find out soon enough." Fu turns around and travels back up the stairs. That old man has always been hard to read. "Oh," he sticks up his finger and turns around. "Almost forgot, if you didn't get up because of the energy, wh-" 

"Same old nightmare, yéyé." Adrien cuts him off. "It's fine." He waves him away and turns around to look out the window.

"Remember sūnzi, I'm here if you need me," Fu says, tone softening.

"I know, yéye, get some sleep. I'll be up in a minute." He calls over his shoulder and gives his grandfather a painted smile. 

"Alright, don't stay up too long, or you'll never live to be as old as me!" Fu turns and walks back up the stairs. Adrien laughs and looks on as Fu leaves up the stairs.

“I don’t know if I’d wanna be as old as y-” he stops. Suddenly, a wave of feeling crashes over him. It’s bizarre. Something like sorrow, or love, or being lost. But strangely the feeling is very familiar, like something he’s felt all his life but only now is it exploding to the surface.

“Sūnzi?” Fu asks from the top of the stairs.

Adrien looks up and leans over the counter to look out the window, just as Plagg had done moments ago. “They’re here.” He whispers. “They’re in Paris, yéyé.” Adrien turns around to face his grandfather, who is dumbfounded. 

“You’re sure it’s them?” He asks, walking back down the stairs.

“I know it’s them.” He turns to Plagg. “You can feel it, right? Their Kwami?” Adrien asks. The tiny god nods.

“I only felt a great change, this is much more worrisome.” Fu strokes his beard and thinks for a moment. “It’s still late, we can dwell on it in the morning.” He pats Adrien on the shoulder.

“What? You’re kidding.” Adrien asks. “They’re here, in Paris! My other half, yéyé. Can’t we find them?” He cups his hands together and pleads.

“Turtles don’t have night vision like you cats, sūnzi. We can find them tomorrow. Not getting a good night's sleep will ruin your decision-making skills. You need to be ready for tomorrow.” Fu guides Adrien by the arm to the stairs.

“Ready? Ready for what?” Adrien asks, sliding the glass of water into the sink before following.

“We don’t know their intentions. We’ll have to be careful. Who knows what lies the guardians have fed them in the time that I’ve been gone.” The old man shakes his head.

Adrien sighs and follows Fu up the stairs. 

“Now, don’t worry yourself sūnzi, get to sleep. We can talk more in the morning.” Fu pats Adrien on the arm before retreating to his room. 

“Goodnight, yéyé.” Adrien waves.

“Goodnight, Adrien.” Fu nods and closes the door.

Adrien stands there for a moment before going into his room and closing the door. He takes a deep breath and slides onto the floor, looking at his ring. “Plagg?” He whispers. “Plagg we’re going out.” Adrien stands up slowly to reach into his bedside table for some cheese.

“What?” Plagg flies out of his nook and hovers by Adrien’s face. “No, no, no, you heard Fu. And besides, I’m tired, can’t it wait till tomorrow?” The god flips onto his back and wines. 

“No, it can’t, eat up.” Adrien shoves the slice of camembert in front of Plagg's face. “They’re looking for me, I know it.” He stands up slowly and cracks open the bedroom window. “I don’t know why, but I’m going to find out.”

“Uuugh, your childish ambition is making me lose my appetite.” Plagg swallows the slice of cheese in a single gulp.

“Plagg, claws out!” Adrien calls, transforming in a flash of green light. He looks back at his doorway for a moment as he steps out onto the windowsill. “Sorry, yéyé.” He whispers and dives out the window into the city below.

Notes: Yéyé means grandpa in Chinese, Sūnzi means grandson in Chinese

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I may or may not continue this, but I have a little bit planned out for the future


End file.
